Nightmare in Siberia
by Dubpand1
Summary: Italy finds himself in Siberia and is "rescued" by a disoriented Russia. Meanwhile, Germany is searching for him, but General Winter is being very brutal.
1. Lost

**Oh, hi... Nice of you to stop by and read my fanfic... I hope it's great or at least decent... I'm kinda new at this so enjoy I guess! U"**

**-Dubs**

**Warnings:** None, I think...

**Summary:** Italy somehow finds himself in Siberia and tries to remember how he got there, but is then "rescued" by Russia.

* * *

Snow. All he could see was snow. In every direction Italy turned, all he could see was the white flakes falling everywhere. He couldn't remember much, only his name, his allies and a few other things, and he couldn't quite figure out how he got to his current location. He held out a shivering hand and let a delicate crystal fall into it. He looked up into the cloudy sky and sighed. He tried hard to remember how he got into his current predicament.

_"Italy, come with Russia. You trust me." _He remembered Russia's familiar childlike voice.

_ "I can't. I'm sorry. I need to leave." _

"I remember that, at the word meeting I went to earlier. Or at least I think earlier..." Italy sat with his back against a tree, trying to figure out a way to get out of the snowy white wilderness. "Maybe If I just try to go," Italy said, standing up. He quickly bit his lip, trying to stifle a loud scream and fell back to the snowy white earth. "My ankle..." He gently poked it and then let out a soft whimper. "How did I get here? Where do I go?" Italy wondered aloud.

"I can tell you, Italy."

Italy quickly whipped his head around, looking behind the tree he sat against. He saw a silhouette through the snow, but he couldn't make out who it was. The voice sounded a bit unclear and warped due to the wind whipping around Italy's ears. "It's Russia. You can hear me, _da_?" He walked closer so Italy could see him.

"_Ciao_ Russia. What brings you here?" Italy asked the taller nation.

"I was taking a walk and heard you almost scream, and I thought you were in pain." Russia scanned Italy for any injuries. Italy pointed to his ankle and Russia nodded. "Let me take you somewhere safe where you can heal," Russia said, picking up the weaker nation as if he were weightless. Italy opened his mouth to protest, but then changed his mind for he had nothing to say.

When the two were at a hotel that Russia thought Italy would be safe at for a while, Russia set Italy on a bed. Then, he took off his coat, but left his scarf on. "How did you get out there?" Russia questioned the shivering nation. "I-It's cold, Russia..." Italy shivered even more. "Answer my question please, or I will have to force you," Russia said calmly. Italy buried himself under the covers of the bed he had been on.

"Can we talk later? I want to sleep," Italy lamented through the covers.

"Nyet, Italy! I'm trying to help you!" Russia pulled the covers off of Italy, only to find that he was already asleep. "Oh, Italy... I didn't want to kidnap you, but I needed to, to stop hurting others. I know you can help me," Russia sighed. "But Germany is going to be a problem, isn't he?"

* * *

**Yes, yes... The chapter is terrible! I can't look at you! I'm so sorry! *hides in emo corner* I know, It should be longer, but I'm not good with starting stories. Please, give me a break! It's my first one! Again, SO SORRY!**

**-Dubs**

**Next chapter: **Russia tells Italy exactly what happened, and Italy tries to run away out of fear.


	2. Russian Sedation

**This chapter is going be better! You just watch! There's going to be some violence and yaoi in some later chapters though, hence the M rating (probably fluff though. Don't we all love fluff!). Also, don't forget this story will NOT have a happy ending. With the tragedy theme and all... Leave some reviews and tell me how i'm doing! Oh this somehow slipped my mind last chapter, Don't forget I DO NOT OWN APH IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL! *huge grin* ^(- -)^ **

**-Dubs**

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter summary:** Russia tells Italy how he ended up in Siberia and Italy attempts to run away.

* * *

"Ve!~ Russia! Get up!" Russia was roused by a very excited and hungry Italy. Russia scrutinized Italy and his happiness faded at Russia's annoyed look.

"How is your ankle, Italy? If you stayed up for ten seconds after I brought you here last night I would have bandaged it," Russia said, a bit of venom in his tone. Italy looked confused. He climbed in bed next to Russia and started tugging on his scarf.

"Russia, Russia! Can you please tell me how I got here? I remember you taking me to this hotel, but that's it." Italy smiled his normal goofy smile. Russia thought for a moment. _He won't handle it well, _he thought. He decided to tell him anyways.

"Well, Yesterday morning at the world meeting, I sedated you while you were sleeping to make sure you stayed asleep." Russia started explaining. He earned a confused look from the Italian, which he was expecting. "What does 'sedated' mean?" Italy asked innocently.

"Sedating somebody is sort of like drugging them. You know, to calm them down. In your case, it was to help you sleep, _Da_? So as I was saying, I sedated you so you would stay asleep. I then dragged you into the wilderness where I used my pipe to sprain your ankle." Russia reached under his pillow and pulled out a lead pipe.

"Ooh! Can I play with it?"

"_Nyet, _Italy. Let me finish, please! I then waited for you to wake up, where I 'rescued' you and brought you here. I'm telling you because I feel guilty." Russia let out a sigh of relief, finally getting that off of his chest. _The best part is, I didn't have to tell him the worst part,_ He thought.

"Why are you guilty? You saved me!" Italy said happily. There it was. The question Russia thought he could avoid. Russia took a deep breath and gathered all his courage.

"Italy, I kidnapped you. I'm somewhat holding you captive." Russia got out of his bed and walked over to Italy's. He started tidying it up and making it. Italy walked over and helped him, fighting back tears from the pain in his ankle. He tugged on Russia's scarf again. "_Da_?" Russia didn't dare look at Italy.

"I like it here, anyways!" Italy smiled, as he was so optimistic.

_He is always so happy. He sets a perfect example._

"Russia, I'm hungry!" Italy whined. He tugged on Russia's scarf even more, and got an angry glare in return.

"_Da_, Italy! I get it! I'll be right back," Russia said, abandoning the unmade bed. "Do something productive while I'm gone." The angry Russian slammed the door behind him.

_YA lyublyu tebya, Italy. I only did it out of love..._

__"Russia can't keep me here for long!" Italy limped to the window across the room and opened it, enjoying the cold air. "He won't miss me anyways. He only thinks for himself." He picked up a glass vase of flowers and droped it out the window. When it landed in the snow unharmed, he jumped out of the window, too.

_How dare he do this to me_

He landed silently in the soft snow, only to find Russia standing a few feet away. "_Ciao, _Russia," Italy said quietly. He waited for Russia to say something.

"Well, go! If you want to get yourself killed out there, go ahead," said Russia, pushing Italy. "Apparently, I won't miss you because I only think for myself! So I'll think for myself and let you leave and I won't help you!"

* * *

**I think I like how this one went. I guess. So just... Leave some nice reviews like the first one I got... Thanks... No, really. Thanks for the nice reviews!**** And yes, it's short... :( I'm failing, you guys... But I sure know how to make an ending, don't I? Riiiiight guys? :D *crickets chirp* Aww, c'mon! I really am trying!  
**

**-Dubs**

**Next Chapter: **Germany asks other countries if they've seen Italy.

**Translations:**

**Da: **Yes (Russian)

**Nyet: **No (Russian)

**YA lyublyu tebya: **I love you (Russian)

**Ciao: **Hello (Italian)


End file.
